<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迷羊 by Taubenton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304903">迷羊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton'>Taubenton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mozart! - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, And Colloredo Lets It, Bottom!Mozart, Guide!Colloredo, M/M, One Leads Another Astray, Sentinel!Mozart, Wolfgang Is Bound to Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“那我要是因沉重的思念而陷入了感官蔽障，您还会赶来缝补我的灵与肉吗？”莫扎特收拢了双腿，轻佻的问话砸在他的神经上。<br/>“莫扎特，我会放任你在迷惘中死去。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迷羊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>文盲的捏造。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>科洛雷多终于是要见那个被佣仆们窃窃议论的骗子了。作为主人，他自然清楚这些厮役间友谊匣子上的裂缝，即便身负天才的荣光也无法锔补——行为不端、不识时务，跟在父亲背后收敛钱财，只会耍些小技俩的丑角。</p><p>“不过是个乐师罢了。”他在法式背靠椅上落坐，对着阿尔科伯爵如此评价道，丝毫不期待那对父子能有什么好拿得出手的，“莫扎特还没到吗？”</p><p>“主教大人，我为您捎来天国的仙乐啦！如此标致，饶是皇帝也配得上！”</p><p>那鲁莽的年轻人像惊雷一般旋入会议厅深鞠一躬，大咧咧地朗声招呼着，手中的曲谱挟出噼啪声响，浑身上下只有阴影处才不至于太过刺眼。科洛雷多积压着怒气迎上小莫扎特散漫憨直的笑脸，他得给这个没教养的小子立点规矩。</p><p>“谁准许他出声的？再多嘴一句，我便不再雇他。”科洛雷多捏了捏画满音符的纺纱纸，将它们尽数扔在愕然跪坐原地的乐师身上。他的波斯豹自椅后显现，缓步踱过纸张时踩出清晰的杂音，又迅速隐没在威胁性的低吼中。</p><p>“失去庇佑的才华，比不过一沓废纸。”</p><p>抛下定论，科洛雷多等待着对方的示弱。他能感知到从单薄躯壳中辐射出的恼火，显然纯白的衣衫并不能维持小莫扎特内里的宁静，在这时候更像是一种虚伪的妆饰。相信过不了多久，意料中的温驯与服从必然降临，甚至是牢固的敬畏。</p><p>可小莫扎特毕竟是以恣意妄为闯出另一番名声的。</p><p>“阁下何出此言，您凭什么对我的才华指手画脚！”</p><p>一串尖厉的鸟鸣在年轻人的肩头炸开，小巧的飞禽振动着双翅企图逼退迫近的猛兽。科洛雷多盯住这只不知来处的灰伯劳，好一阵分不清是小莫扎特不羁的态度更让人惊异，还是这下人竟是个潜藏的哨兵的事实。</p><p>在老列奥波德劝慰小莫扎特的同时，堪比实体的怨愤反复撞上科洛雷多的屏障。波斯豹状貌的精神向导消散在空气中，他眨眨眼，随即重新戴回高傲的面具，猛地一拍座椅扶手站起，“我听够了！阿尔科，送两位莫扎特出去，另找新的乐师来！”</p><p>“……沃尔夫冈，立刻向主教大人道歉！”老列奥波德的训斥忽然迟疑起来，“沃尔夫冈？”</p><p>“还有什么请求吗，莫扎特先生？”阿尔科展开手臂示意在木地板上争执中断的父子二人，“噢，小莫扎特这是怎么了？”</p><p>意欲抽身闹剧现场的科洛雷多顿下脚步，向导的本能正提醒着他邻近哨兵所处的困境——小莫扎特直睁着眼歪倒在老列奥波德的胸膛上，大概率陷入了不祥的感官蔽障中。神助世人，科洛雷多咽下叹息，行至那惹人生厌的哨兵身侧握起纤瘦的手腕。</p><p>“狩猎的号角已停，内心谦卑柔和即能脱离仇恨的手。以圣洁的仪式侍奉祂，我在死荫中点灯，将你引回坦途。醒来，莫扎特，醒来。”</p><p>哨兵反抓上他的衣袖，骤缩的瞳仁扩回正常的大小，喉咙不断挤出呛水一样的咳声，最后归于平静地陷入了昏睡。</p><p>“主教大人，感谢您的宽恕。”老列奥波德说。</p><p>科洛雷多挥开那只纠缠的手，迈步离开时留下一句，“阿尔科，把谱子都捡起来。”</p><p>并没有发觉他袍角上沾了一片灰白的羽毛。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>精妙绝伦。科洛雷多在日光下翻看小莫扎特递上的曲谱，脑中浮动着语言各异的赞美之词，在早些时候接见乐师时倒只冷淡地应了句“并不坏”。他猜测这或许是主因其仁慈而降下的赠礼，那些音符排布均匀妥帖，任何一个都不像教堂中可有可无的繁杂装饰，唯一的缺点大约是作曲人的品性。</p><p>当泉水似的旋律整半天都回转在他的意识里，科洛雷多醒悟了理性之于音乐的解释——记号即词句、词句即构造，构造尊崇法则，既然逻辑宽宏地存在于万事万物之中，那小莫扎特的乐曲亦可被大度地定义为一种洞察、一次明辨。他在处理繁忙公务的间暇决定将米拉贝尔宫交予小莫扎特举行音乐会，好向上等的信徒公开炫耀这诞生于卑微感性的哲思。</p><p>阿尔科在行路的短途中又同科洛雷多闲谈起来，说莫扎特家的儿子幼时劳累奔波，不过是个残次的哨兵，只有耳朵灵敏些，就连精神向导都是在觐见那天头回出现的，难怪没被皇室的巡察队带走编入军事体制，捡了个宫廷乐师做。</p><p>马车外传来不甚得体的嬉闹声，恐怕是小莫扎特又从侍从官处捞来了什么好处。科洛雷多晃了晃神，暗忖主慷慨给予小莫扎特天赋，对等地取走了他跃上贵族台阶的密匙，毕竟真正的哨兵能在战事中建功封爵，而小莫扎特注定低贱。</p><p>宫廷乐师们不紧不慢地练习起那些超群出众的组曲，宫中彻日浸透在悦耳的器乐声里，泡得人心鼓鼓胀胀的，充盈着暮春午后三时的餍足与迂缓。身处净土似的闲适安逸不免让科洛雷多又以恭顺勤勉的美德开口训诫，当他质问奴仆们那缺席的恼人指挥现在何处，众人仅是阖着嘴面面相觑。</p><p>“告诉莫扎特一声，若再擅离职守，他的工钱是别想要了！”科洛雷多警告般地环视一周，留下沉寂的议事厅再度拥出忙碌的嘈杂响动。</p><p>他本意想去花园中清净清净，正踏上新修整的草坪，更远的树林里持续地荡出诙谐中混着庄重的曲调，小提琴的泛音悉数往高处漂浮着，随性而得当。不自觉地松了紧绷的神经，科洛雷多循向悠扬乐声的发迹处，除开莫扎特，应该是没有第二人选会出现在那里了。</p><p>一双洁白的系带靴斜在长着细刺的灌木丛旁，间断的轻笑与鸟鸣接替了消散的琴声，科洛雷多犹疑地抬眼往深处望去，竟不知该当即呵止还是转身离开——他落跑的乐师正坐在石溏边的葱绿草地上，手边摆着一柄提琴，赤裸的双脚时不时地踩出几簇水花，毫不在意它们溅湿了自己的外衣和挽起的裤腿。更匪夷所思的是，他的精神向导正像什么家养的大猫一样歇在莫扎特身边，在抓挠下发出粘腻的咕噜声，还伸出前掌拢过那残次品的手勾到嘴上舔弄。愉快的惊呼从莫扎特的胸膛中迸出，水面上的粼光与荫影随之颤动，连在枝头的鸟都被其吸引落在波斯豹的背部。</p><p>“如果我们尊敬克制的主教大人同你一样讨人喜欢，我或许也能心平气和地与他攀谈了。瞧他在窗边偷偷沉醉音乐的样子，多像个率真的孩童啊！”莫扎特咯咯地笑出了声，他无意间偏过头，登时露出讶然的神情，“……亲王阁下？”</p><p>“莫扎特，阐明你在这里的缘由。”</p><p>“乐队的练习已渐入佳境，只要少许时间就能达到完美，我就来接受自然的启示了，”莫扎特拍拍膝上波斯豹的脑袋，示意它主人的到来，“您不认为这正是寻找灵感的大好时光么？”</p><p>“注意你的态度，下人。”科洛雷多厉声道，又发觉莫扎特将半湿的额发抓向耳后，脸上也沾着细小的水珠，灰伯劳呖呖地啁啾着，那道白色的幻影模糊成了什么自林间驾临的溏中神祗，似乎会在眨眼后消失不见。</p><p>这怎么可能，他想。</p><p>莫扎特半点没留心科洛雷多的异状，蛮不在乎地耸了耸肩膀，“即使我对您的救命之恩致以最诚挚的谢意，也不意味着我必须事事任您摆布。礼尚往来，或许您该考虑袒露出真实的心声，好让我看看是不是跟这豹子的下腹一般柔软。”</p><p>“莫扎特，起来整理整理你的仪态。”科洛雷多有意答非所问，“回去恪守作为乐师的本职！”</p><p>“主教大人，它们不值得奖赏吗？它们配不上任何一句吝啬的称赞吗？它们单单拥有在您应允下表演的权利吗？”莫扎特朝他走来，在草上踩出一排深浅不一的水印，声音蛊诱似的逐渐放轻，“您说，它们只是‘并不坏’而已吗？”</p><p>“……它们是这世界上最为复杂且参不透彻的规律，却迷人至极。”</p><p>语毕，他看见莫扎特呆愣地舔舔下唇，避开了他的目光，而后心照不宣地点头赞同。</p><p>“哈——规律！”莫扎特兀地蹦跳着叫道，“对，要我说人也同音乐一样，是复杂的东西！我亦为他们着迷——现在，更确切地说，我将为您着迷啦！”</p><p>名为狂喜的陌生情感顺着哨兵跑开的路线穿过科洛雷多的壁垒，向导在原地怔住，直到波斯豹拱了拱他的腿，转向被遗忘在溏边的小提琴。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>又逢一年开春，尽管女大公之子声称的“音乐会”已尽兴落幕，但私人聚会仍在继续，好缓解萨尔茨堡贵族上层的社交饥渴。作为主持者的科洛雷多终于了结了最后一轮必要的寒暄与商议，他吩咐随同的阿尔科去“好好享受这个夜晚”，将自己片刻隐入弥漫在接见厅上下的香槟气味中，以讨得一时空闲。</p><p>宫廷乐队尽职地演奏着既定曲目，而首席乐师之一却不见踪影。科洛雷多攒着酒意望向舞池，夺目的白色人影正逐渐脱离交际圈朝某位落单的贵族小姐靠近，颊上的红晕昭示着他们近似的状态。沉浸在放纵愉悦中的莫扎特逗得那位女士露出逾越标准的笑容，又牵起少女的手指将她引入舞列末尾，他倒是像踩在云尖似的，脚步虚浮地将自个儿朝乐队的方向移。</p><p>“成何体统，”科洛雷多忍不住在莫扎特行经时出声呵斥，“就连猴子都能被教化！”</p><p>他眼见莫扎特转身撞上他的视线，仿佛在极力压抑着喷薄欲出的反叛，但最终莫扎特只是垂下眼陷入了一瞬的沉思，再反应过来时身体已先一步扯过科洛雷多的手腕，带他逃出了那愈渐荒谬的沙龙。</p><p>“阁下，去乐房再同我合奏一曲吧！”莫扎特阖上会议厅的边门，掺杂着畅快笑音的话语沿着灯光倾泻在长廊中，“科洛雷多大主教，只要您再拿起那把小提琴，我便写百支千支小夜曲献给您，再诵上一遍完整的玫瑰经！”</p><p>“莫扎特，清醒点！看看你做的无赖事——”科洛雷多收手的劲道直把莫扎特拽得转了个圈。</p><p>然而莫扎特何曾动摇，他甚至得寸进尺地扒上教袍的圆领，口中含混的词句逐渐清晰，“主啊，我于白天履行你的意志，请于夜晚达成我的心愿……”</p><p>哨兵不加掩饰的祈求与欢欣如同毒药渗进精神深处，科洛雷多迷迷怔怔地回忆起早些时候的音乐会：莫扎特的羽管键琴总能恰到好处地将器乐融汇一处，果不其然地以灵活的技艺征服了未来选帝侯的小提琴，更不用说自己——亲王主教，不过一个拜服于他音乐多时的缄默愚者，亦架起提琴与他默契和鸣。</p><p>俄尔普斯啊，那么你将领我去往何方？</p><p>音乐的化型由着月光洒在身上，前一刻张扬的疯癫在他取出那柄小提琴时一并被驯良替代了，莫扎特温柔地将它递向科洛雷多，像在交托新生而易碎的希望。</p><p>“只有一曲。”科洛雷多戒备地说。</p><p>“好的。那是当然，阁下。”</p><p>面对乐符的音乐家往往显露出看似不合性格的肃穆，科洛雷多在莫扎特奏起钢琴加入后思忖道，乐神之子机敏地拆解开音阶间的秘密，但他守口如瓶，不为凡人所透露。这一刹的分神亦被莫扎特捉去，伯劳鸟自窗外飞至琴头，淡然地注视着仅作为另一位演奏人的科洛雷多。</p><p>他们联手将这间半沈入阴影的内室曝于敞亮之下，升向层云的顶端，直面万千天象。再度回归晦暗时，科洛雷多不可避免地察觉到了那洗刷得了亮的双目，镶在稍有泛白的眼眶中央，湖底宝石一般勾人探寻。</p><p>而拥有如此珍宝的莫扎特竟诚挚地对他发问，“主教大人，我能亲吻您的眼睛吗？”</p><p>年轻的乐师双手撑在琴凳边缘微微前倾，俨然一副索求的姿态。科洛雷多不自觉地挨向这具微蒸着热度的醺醉肉体，在或许残留着冰镇宾治酒的嘴角印下一枚吻——这就像是给了莫扎特一个意喻“我准许”的信号，他恬静的吻落在科洛雷多的眉骨、眼尾、颧侧、下颌，而后大胆地重重吮上紧闭的薄唇，并且偷得了相同热情的回应。</p><p>“您真美，月神也无可比拟。”他在喘息的间隙赞叹。</p><p>在波斯豹安宁的鼻息中，他们同时走上歧路。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>荒原、水溏、云上无边无际的星。</p><p>他一把拉过下坠的莫扎特，男孩在他胸前畅快地大笑。</p><p>“请让我呼唤您的教名，希罗尼姆斯！真是抱歉，风把您的名字吹跑啦——”莫扎特高声喊道。</p><p>“我的莫扎特，”于是科洛雷多默念，“沃尔夫冈。”</p><p>他看见流火中两翼翻飞的鸟雀，肩背驮着黎明前来。</p><p>在撞入深水前，科洛雷多本能地蜷起身护住怀中的哨兵，莫扎特心领神会地将手覆上向导的脑后。</p><p>洗淬后的灵魂再次回到躯壳，煣合一体、遥相分离。</p><p>——与莫扎特同床时，科洛雷多总能被动地忆及在乐房发生的变故：失败的联结。他又一次意识到莫扎特的与众不同，哨兵拥有瓷偶一般的残缺体质，仅仅只能接纳他人进入图景，却意外地能与科洛雷多互相契合。</p><p>主教的职务使得两性的天然结合成为一种重罪。为了更有效地传诵主的旨意、引导更多民众顺应教义，真正的精神融合是不被允许的。而莫扎特，恰恰赋予了科洛雷多窥视禁区的特权。</p><p>“我算是您精神上的情妇吗？”莫扎特故作清纯地问，一面毫不羞耻地伸展汗涔涔的身体，湿滑的精液自腿间淌在深红的床铺上。</p><p>科洛雷多松开莫扎特右侧的髋骨，左手食指拂过浅淡的齿痕，“莫扎特，你会愿意与我在群星的凝视下苟合吗？在你云端的钢琴、你无人的旷野上，在你泥泞的、环绕着柳龙胆的溏中——”</p><p>他每说一句就把唇齿下移几寸啃咬，惹得莫扎特隐隐发笑。</p><p>“我不是正招待着您么……好啦，兴许我会应您一句‘愿意’，只要您同意我去维也纳。”那顽劣青年转了圈脚踝，又被科洛雷多狠狠握住，以带茧的手指来回摩挲着一小块肌肤。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>他第一次认真地观察起拓在右踝侧后方的淡痕，山雀爪子似的、稀碎的印子向上延展至小腿，科洛雷多报复性地继续舔吻着豫备挣开的膝窝与臀侧。</p><p>莫扎特稍稍向后耸了耸腰部，“这是很久以前啦，您在水溏边上初表心意的时候。走出花园的路上踩着了冬青丛吧，已经不碍事了……希罗尼姆斯！”</p><p>“嗯？”科洛雷多轻柔地在赤红发烫的耳廓边哼了一声，却用力地将莫扎特仰面压入被褥中，两只手指熟稔地挺入尚且松软的后穴中，来回抽插翻搅了几次，逼出一串幼兽般的细小呻吟，“你如此大意，若不是顾及主教颜面，我必定把你关入教会监牢的囚室，让你只能在三面石壁间徘徊，跪下哀求主的谅解。磨破一丁点血肉，便再加罚七日。”</p><p>“那我要是因沉重的思念而陷入了感官蔽障，您还会赶来缝补我的灵与肉吗？”莫扎特收拢了双腿，轻佻的问话砸在他的神经上。</p><p>“莫扎特，我会放任你在迷惘中死去。”</p><p>这年轻的神子随着阴茎的进入又颤抖着流出一行泪水，晶莹地结在汗湿的浅色发尾，是雾中晨露也比不过的喜悦透澈。羊油燃烧的光火笼出暖金的丝绒边，科洛雷多吻灭了那些理应奉于祭台上、源于蜂蜡的纯洁之光，受孕的处子会如蜜甘甜，乖顺地唱出时而清亮时而沙哑的连祷歌。</p><p>他牵过莫扎特的手覆于消瘦的腹部，悉心告诉他的男孩这里将年复一年地留下他的种子和用于浇灌的雨水，入秋时它便慢慢隆起，滋养着饶沃的土地，旷野上将生出果树。</p><p>短暂空白的脸上浮出笑意，莫扎特再一次啜泣着承受了双重的高潮，混乱而虔诚地吻上亲王主教深金的发顶，像羔羊亲昵一位常伴身旁的牧人。他被搂抱着趴伏在诱人的胸腹上，相接的地方滚烫如熔炉，而后伸出舌竭尽全力让沟壑沾上清凉，又出其不意地抓上科洛雷多柔软的心口，为完璧般的胴体雕上瑕疵、啄开他们欢爱的丑陋痕迹。</p><p>“瞧啊，尊贵的亲王阁下！假使我有朝一日成了国王，您、希罗尼姆斯，便是我忠实的奴仆、向导。我将亲手为您建起湖心的荒堡，为您戴上镣铐锁入地底的石窖，在六时的清晨为您演奏全尺寸的大弥撒，甚至为我们的婚约供上一千莱茵盾……”</p><p>科洛雷多并不回答，只是用手捻过这张满是妄言的嘴上细小的伤口。</p><p>“可连这爱也将如此，”莫扎特在他心上低语，“我的脊中藏有匕首，即便腑脏碎裂、削断手筋也会从囚笼中逃出，您清楚的——旷野面对着穹顶打开，它丰硕的果实属于每一位流亡的旅人。”</p><p>他们又开始频繁争吵，从大厅到乐房，从餐桌到床榻，针锋相对。莫扎特去意已决，直言他的音乐不应该受宫廷或是他们亲密关系的限制，他为天地谱的曲子就该让人们侧耳倾听。科洛雷多反问那些庶民究竟如何值得取悦，他们不懂华贵圣洁与繁妙技巧，到头来你的音乐也不过沦为忙碌生计的附属，他们欢呼热爱的也并非是你，是他们自己的一时快活！</p><p>他又问，“阿玛迪乌斯・莫扎特，你异于凡夫、才华横溢，何必执着追逐这些虚影？”</p><p>“我原以为您是能够理解我的。阁下，您是真的把我当作私人宠物了吗？”莫扎特语调冷硬，他冲开波斯豹的阻挡揪上黑袍的衣襟，不顾身后威胁的喉音继续说道，“我都快遗忘您这副蛮横姿态了，守旧古板、手握权柄，生杀予夺只消一句命令。噢，您想利用精神力来控制我吗？让我像个婊子那样只记得跪在您胯下晨祷——”</p><p>“够了！萨尔茨堡不养无耻之徒，让他滚吧！”</p><p>在莫扎特向东去往维也纳后，科洛雷多没再想起溏中世界的模样。偶尔，譬如说老列奥波德去世后的不久，他会从窗中对上他精神向导谴责又探求的眼神，晃动的树影投在缎亮的皮毛上，林间无鸟鸣。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>即便维也纳是个叫人背中生刺的地方，它在社交季依旧颇为柔情，充斥着疏离的、做作的优雅。科洛雷多不免在上下权贵的交谈中捕捉到那个名字。莫扎特，总是莫扎特，人们终于在他宫廷乐师的头衔之前挂上了“声名大噪的作曲家”、“魔笛的伟大创作者”等等，不愧为维登剧场的新晋宠儿。</p><p>但从那郊外亦传来了流言，说莫扎特已身患重疾，说他在忙着弹奏为捕鸟人的摇铃配乐的钟琴时，多加了一个临时的过门，使得疲于应付的席卡内德讨饶地喊出“你快些住手吧”，热烈的哄笑声弥漫在观众席间——只有邻近的乐手发觉那万众瞩目的作弄者扶着腹部滑倒在地板上，又呼吸急促地理了理演出服，匆忙地敲下最后一个音。</p><p>“莫扎特怕不是快死啦！”不知来自哪座城市的乐师正对着他的同僚们戏谑道，引起一阵不怀好意的诅咒与虚情假意的惋惜。</p><p>科洛雷多甚至能尝到他们思维里溢出的酸液，他紧皱着眉远离那丛嫉妒的聚集体，摆手招来一旁的阿尔科，“伯爵，去买两张维登剧场的票。”</p><p>“可是阁下，那乡郊之地上演的正是……”</p><p>“只管去做！”科洛雷多重重地放下酒杯，快步走出这金壁环绕的乌烟瘴气。</p><p>而维登剧院也好不到哪儿去，粗糙的砖墙和磨损的木板，帷幕上沾着小块污渍，连最昂贵的包厢都不甚舒适。科洛雷多转动着无名指上的权戒，相当怀疑所谓魔笛在这般限制下能发挥的效力，并从阿尔科的神色中也读出了类似的困惑，但当金发的指挥背对着客席示意开场，骤起的序曲即刻打消了他的疑虑。</p><p>谢幕时他也不由得鼓掌微笑，暗叹着水与火的刑罚和末了的太阳颂歌，他无法克制地浸泡在凡俗的快乐中，目光不住追随浅色的影子，几乎能回忆起往日的相拥相伴——尔后科洛雷多猛然捕捉到断续的钝痛顶上精神屏障，他望见莫扎特像失了神一样在人群中跌坐下去，在半途慌忙抓住旁人的手肘稳住平衡，却又对着观众露出了更为夸张得意的笑脸。</p><p>人们不以为意地认为这又是一个由滑稽大师莫扎特演绎的精彩玩笑，于是喝彩如漫天浪潮。</p><p>“荒谬之至。”科洛雷多斥声，起身前往后台。</p><p>他本该顺道讽刺一番眼前过犹不及的乱象，但还是在绕过台球桌后被浓重的抗拒感逼得住了口。科洛雷多示意阿尔科在外室等候，独自进入排演厅一样的房间，钢琴边的莫扎特似乎早早预见了他的到来，将两唇抿成一条细缝，抬手挥退身旁的三名歌伶，静待他表明来意。</p><p>“今夜的反响如何，莫扎特先生？”科洛雷多问。</p><p>“一如往常，震聋发聩，能将死人唤醒——您再晚来几步，或许能有幸听见落泪之日的选段。”</p><p>“噢，这是你为自己谱写的挽歌吗，你终于意识到从手腕中流出的是血了吗？”</p><p>“我的血，”莫扎特气息不稳地重复道，“即使都用去滋养粪土也与您无关……别忘了，沃尔夫冈・莫扎特已不再受制于您了，科洛雷多大主教……”</p><p>“莫扎特，你曾在维也纳清醒过么？它在你灵魂和躯体上留下的划痕，单凭你一人是无法痊愈的。回萨尔茨堡来吧，当是为了你的父亲、你的姐姐，还有你未完成的音乐，”科洛雷多在对方怔神时从容步近，让莫扎特的脖颈依上自己的左手，覆在他耳边衷心劝解，“接回你那可怜鸟的断骨，让它再不哀鸣。”</p><p>自己该是怎样的卑鄙啊，利用精神上的探触诱发逝去的依恋。科洛雷多引着坏损的哨兵靠坐上琴凳，空出的右手探入纯白内衬摩挲着软肉下的肩胛，他感到莫扎特缠上他的后背，钻在他的领口小心翼翼地抽息，舌尖舔舐着裸露的肌肤。</p><p>“科洛雷多，求您——再近一点！”莫扎特哽着嗓子请求他，急切地动作着将自己嵌入最后的间隙，“希罗尼姆斯、希罗尼姆斯……”</p><p>“嘘——沃尔夫冈。我在这儿，你很安全。”科洛雷多徐缓地梳理着莫扎特稍稍失去了光泽的凌乱边发，孤注一掷地沉声道，“回家吧，跟我回家吧。”</p><p>所有的挣动都在一瞬停止了，他谨慎地拉开两人的距离，注视着满脸泪痕的、像被剥离了意识一般无知无觉的莫扎特，那副圆睁的浅蓝眼睛里仍然流着咸水。科洛雷多耐心地等，等这场赌局的结果。</p><p>“那里是您的巢穴，金属与矿石都载满了怨恨。我却是如此深爱您啊，希罗尼姆斯、亲王阁下、萨尔茨堡的主教大人——”莫扎特虚弱地推开科洛雷多，直起身与这高贵的向导平视，“但就算是死，也要死在牢笼以外的地方。”</p><p>胜负已定，试想他又如何赢得了总能打出开伦球的赌场好手呢？科洛雷多自嘲地扯开一边嘴角，为莫扎特献上终幕的掌声。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>比起哨兵夹着和畅风雪的讣告，科洛雷多更早时候就感知了这份暖冬时节的死亡。他刚巧在书房中摆弄测量仪器和自然图鉴，胸口偶有发烫的爪痕蓦地透出稀薄的凉意，便变得与普通疤纹无二了——莫扎特走得利落，却挣挣扎扎着在世上留下了埋不尽的痕迹；科洛雷多不曾拥有哨兵，而莫扎特却狠心地掳去了一位向导。</p><p>这也是他用线谱旁的算术得出的结果吗？科洛雷多沉默地诘问着，深知阴阳之境的驻客并不能予以回答。温煦的旋律又乘着热气辗转室内，他仿佛听见莫扎特饱含深情地念道，“大调！D大调，它总是能带来天使的欢愉！”</p><p>这位神使的遗体或许也能在圣史蒂芬多存留几天，为了致礼仙乐，为了儆醒庸人。科洛雷多招来阿尔科，他将去往维也纳，致以简短的告别。</p><p>守灵的僧侣收下一笔丰厚的莱茵盾，放那位显然乔装打扮过的大人进去了。子夜的钟声震起羽翼扑棱的数十响动，如此沉重又轻飘的摇铃声必定召不回备受念想的魂灵。科洛雷多踏着烛火的阴影走向简陋的棺椁——破损处漏着点弱光，在莫扎特前可能躺过其余十足的混蛋亦或天才，但世间身兼两者的仅他一人。</p><p>那死去的面容正是初次会面时昏睡的模样，潜藏着已经凋零的生气。科洛雷多不由自主地摘下手套，带着他们无数次交合中茫然又充沛的迷恋抚上他钟爱的颈侧与耳后，拇指腹部轻柔蹭过颊中的部分，合眼低喃。</p><p>“我以圣洁的仪式侍奉，祂在死荫中点灯，将你引回坦途。睡去吧，沃尔夫冈，就此睡去。”</p><p>——希罗尼姆斯，像目盲的鸟那样，借双耳、借回声，去梦中的溏里找我吧！</p><p>科洛雷多诧异地睁开眼，彩绘玻璃前的尘埃虚化成起舞的圆斑，待视野清晰时，手下的棺桶中只剩人骨任由着异色的台球撞击。长尾的灰伯劳从肋骨的牢笼中飞出，它顶开心口的忍冬花，轻巧地栖在他的指节上，脚爪嵌入皮肉。他们稍作对视，这鸟儿就懂事地跃上更高处的肩膀，好让科洛雷多借势拂开一根沾上袖口的柔嫩羽毛。</p><p>仅有的通路中央铺着红绸，面前的窄门外即是旷野。</p><p>长久静默的——不应如此。科洛雷多开始回想那犹如神迹的图景，忤逆法则又自洽相容，天与天上、地与地下都响彻了人语同乐声，而莫扎特放肆地笑着，自云层坠落。当他真正地想起莫扎特，这个怪人就顺势占据他满心满意，容不下其他的，于是天边降下辰星。</p><p>随音乐而来的是呼吸与遥远的风声，他料想莫扎特也许正演奏着飓风，指挥大管、长号与中提琴，而孩童似的音乐家会玩笑地锤击毛毡面的定音鼓，自成一只阒静的白色风眼。</p><p>科洛雷多循着风来的东方走去，脚下逐渐淌出流水浸透层层土石。他毅然踏入长河中，原以为是血的液体里遍浮着深红火烧兰的花瓣，黏腻的潮湿如桎梏锁住腿脚，萨尔茨堡的暮春搔动起他的知觉。那噤声已久的伯劳忽地唱出一支熟悉的小调，像什么从乡俗间来的嬉游曲，催促着科洛雷多加紧步伐。</p><p>他从旷野走入群山，长河分为溪涧，正疑惑路途是否无穷无尽时，再次混沌的视野中出现了那座湖心荒堡的轮廓，朦胧的灯影自水上朝他摇来。</p><p>科洛雷多终于听见小提琴的声音，琴身置于柚木船沿、提灯晃动时候金属的摩擦、布料窸窣，另一个人的叹息。</p><p>那道长影靠近一分，水便退去一分。等他们只相隔着最后的一小段距离——约莫钢琴长宽，他们又回到了干涸的旷野之上，寂静无声，星群陷落。</p><p>莫扎特提着油灯站在科洛雷多面前，黑夜为他镀上鹅白的绒线，黄金的碎屑漾在他的发稍与掌心。那始终唯一的通透光亮自在地微笑着，腿侧的波斯豹与另一边的伯劳鸟同时回到它们真正相伴的灵魂旁。</p><p>这亡者捻过一片熟悉的灰白羽毛，噗地吹向空中。</p><p> “退潮了，希罗尼姆斯，你自由啦！离开这永无晨曦的死荫之地吧，再会！”</p><p>——我们终将再会！</p><p>他听见沃尔夫冈歌唱道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>